WWF, Palmöl und Palmölunternehmen
Film: Der WWF kooperiert mit zerstörerischen Palmölunternehmen wie Wilmar und hat mit Palmölunternehmen Partnerschaftsverträge geschlossen, nimmt von ihnen Geld, obwohl diese Industrie für Waldvernichtung und Monokulturen steht. Der WWF hat in Indonesien mit der Industrie vereinbart, dass auf 9 Mio. Hektar Palmölplantagen entstehen sollen. Dies sagt ein WWF-Mitarbeiter vor der Kamera. WWF-Stellungnahme: Der WWF nimmt kein Geld von Palmölunternehmen. Richtig ist, dass der WWF gemeinsam mit Unternehmen des Palmölsektors, Lebensmittelkonzernen und Banken 2004 den Roundtable on Sustainable Palm Oil (RSPO) ins Leben gerufen hat, um die Produktion von Palmöl nachhaltiger zu gestalten. Der WWF sitzt als gemeinsam mit zwanzig weiteren NGOs (u.a. Oxfam, Solidaridad) mit am Runden Tisch. Der RSPO ist als freiwilliges System ein Teil der Lösung, aber kein Allheilmittel. Er allein kann die Entwaldung in den Tropen nicht stoppen, sondern muss unbedingt durch die richtigen Gesetzgebungen, Landnutzungskonzepte und die Ausweisung von Schutzgebieten gestützt werden. ... Der WWF ist weder heute noch in der Vergangenheit eine vertragliche Bindung mit Wilmar eingegangen und hat insbesondere nie Gelder von Wilmar angenommen. Der WWF hat mit dem Zweck, Rodungen von Wäldern zu verhindern, vor einigen Jahren Gespräche geführt. Wilmar ist seit 2005 im RSPO und hat mittlerweile einige Plantagen zertifiziert. Der WWF weiß, dass der Zustand auf einigen Wilmar Plantagen besorgniserregend ist, insbesondere auf bisher noch nichtzertifizierten. Der WWF hat Wilmar dafür oft und offen kritisiert. Die WWF-Mitarbeiterin aus Indonesien Amalia Pramesvari ist keineswegs wie im Film behauptet explizit für die Zusammenarbeit mit Wilmar zuständig. ... Der Staat Indonesien ist zuständig für die Landnutzungsplanung. Er hat die Entscheidung getroffen, dass auf 9 Millionen Hektar Palmölplantagen entstehen sollen. die nicht die Zustimmung des WWF findet. Die Aussage eines WWF-Mitarbeiters vor der Kamera im Film können wir uns nur mit einem sprachlichen Missverständnis erklären. siehe: WWF-Faktencheck im Detail Verhilft der WWF tatsächlich Unternehmen wie Monsanto oder dem Palmölproduzenten Wilmar gentechnisch verändertes Soja oder auf gerodetem Urwaldboden produziertes Palmöl mit dem Label «nachhaltig» zu bezeichnen? - Hans-Peter Fricker (Chef des WWF Schweiz): "Nein, das ist eine Behauptung, die einen existierenden Mechanismus falsch interpretiert oder sogar wissentlich ausblendet. Beim Sojaanbau – egal ob konventionell oder mit Gentech-Pflanzen – gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Wir können entweder zuschauen, nichts tun und sagen, dass dies allein die Sache der lokalen Bevölkerung ist. Wenn wir etwas ändern wollen, dann müssen wir die Politik, die Bevölkerung und die Unternehmen herausfordern. Dafür gibt es sogenannte Roundtables, die nur einem Zweck dienen: Alle Anspruchsgruppen an einen Tisch zu holen, um miteinander Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten auszuarbeiten. Neben den Produzenten sind da eine Vielzahl anderer NGO dabei – auch beim Palmöl-Roundtable. Wir sind also nur eine Stimme unter vielen. Ohne die Unternehmen am Tisch gäbe es keine Chance auf Veränderung. Dass diese Unternehmen am Tisch sitzen, heisst überhaupt nicht, dass wir alles automatisch gut finden, was sie tun – im Gegenteil. Ginge es allein nach dem WWF, wären die Kriterien deutlich strenger. Wenn der Film also behauptet, der WWF kooperiere mit diesen Firmen und legitimiere damit deren Tun, dann ist das gleich doppelt unwahr. Erstens weil wir nur eine von ganz vielen Stimmen in diesem Prozess sind, und zweitens, weil wir weder mit Monsanto noch mit Wilmar eine direkte Kooperation haben." siehe: www.nzz.ch Wilfried Huismann: BeobachterNatur: Aber weshalb soll sich denn der WWF für neue Palmölplantagen einsetzen? Huismann: Der WWF ist grundsätzlich für die Energiegewinnung aus Pflanzen. Deswegen beteiligt er sich auch bei der Suche nach Landflächen, die man für die Produktion von Agrotreibstoffen braucht. Es stimmt zwar, dass der WWF bei der Umwandlung von Wäldern versucht, ein paar besonders hochwertige Habitate zu erhalten. Aber weil er sich bei der Ausscheidung der Flächen für neue Plantagen mitbeteiligt, ist er mitschuldig, dass die Wälder zerstört werden. Denn wenn man einverstanden ist, dass ein Prozent des Waldes erhalten werden soll, ist man gleichzeitig mit der Rodung der restlichen 99 Prozent einverstanden. Damit arbeitet der WWF auch gegen die indigenen Völker, die vom Wald abhängig sind. BeobachterNatur: Sie kritisieren den WWF auch dafür, dass er Mitglied der Runden Tische für nachhaltiges Soja- und Palmöl ist. Der WWF sagt aber, dies sei nötig, um die Konzerne zu mehr Nachhaltigkeit zu bewegen. '' ''Huismann: Das Problem ist ja, dass diese Runden Tische Nachhaltigkeits-Kriterien ausgearbeitet haben, die viel zu schwach sind. Beim Palmöl gibt es auch ein Nachhaltigkeits-Siegel, das aber in Wirklichkeit die Nachhaltigkeit keineswegs garantiert. So wird auf diesen Plantagen zum Beispiel Paraquat eingesetzt, ein extrem giftiges Pestizid des Schweizer Konzerns Syngenta. Der WWF hat dem zugestimmt. Zudem werden wie gesagt für sogenannt «nachhaltige» Palmölplantagen Wälder abgeholzt. Der Agrokonzern Wilmar betreibt sogar Plantagen, auf denen kein Quadratmeter Regenwald mehr steht, und erhält trotzdem das Zertifikat. Das geht, weil man nicht sämtliche Kriterien erfüllen muss, um das Label zu erhalten. Kommt hinzu, dass es keinerlei Konsequenzen hat, wenn die Konzerne gegen die Richtlinien verstossen. Das ist nicht seriös, das ist eine Farce. BeobachterNatur: Einverstanden. Aber Sie können doch diese Kritik nicht dem WWF in die Schuhe schieben, nur weil er Mitglied der Runden Tische ist. '' ''Huismann: Der WWF hat diese Runden Tische initiiert und er ist massgeblich an der Festlegung der Standards beteiligt. Er hat sogar zugestimmt, dass auch gentechnisch verändertes Soja das Nachhaltigkeits-Siegel bekommen kann. Und er hat zugestimmt, dass Monsanto am Runden Tisch beteiligt ist. Die Idee der Roundtables mag ja grundsätzlich gut sein. Aber was zählt, ist die Praxis. siehe: www.beobachter.ch Kathrin Hartmann (ende-der-maerchenstunde.de): WWF wehrt sich - mit Lügen Wann hat der WWF zuletzt einen Konzern kritisert? Wie kann man behaupten, nicht mit Wilmar zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn doch der Vize-Chef des Roundtable on Sustainable Palmoil ein Wilmar-Abteilungsleiter und ein WWF-Mitarbeiter sind?*''' Seltsam, dass keine einzige Konzernkritik zu Wilmar von Seiten des WWF irgendwo zu finden ist, im Gegenteil. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Sponsorenliste ist immer wieder erhellend. Die letzte Konzern-Kritik des WWF an Henkel, die jedenfalls ich gefunden habe, stammt von 2003 - und schon im Jahr darauf war Henkel Mitglieder beim RSPO. ... Ich verweise hiermit abermals auf die NGO FSC-Watch, die die Machenschaften des Forest Stewartship Council kritisiert (zu denen unter anderem seit Jahren Kahlschlag, illegale Regenwaldabholzung, Vertreibung indigener Völker und sogar Mord gehört - aktueller Skandal übrigens: auf südafrikanischen Holz-Monokulturen, die FSC-zertifiziert sind, werden hunderte Affen abgeknallt), den der WWF mibegründet hat, sowie selbstverständlich auf den Roundtable on Sustainable Palmoil, dessen Existenz mehr als 250 internationale Umweltschutzorganisationen als Greenwashing ablehnen. ''siehe:'' ende-der-maerchenstunde.de [*''Anmerkung: um Mißverständnissen vorzubeugen: es gibt 2 Vize-Chefs beim Roundtable on Sustainable Palmoil; siehe unten, Kommentare''] '''Offener Brief an RSPO und WWF: Palmöl-Monokulturen können nicht nachhaltig sein ... Des Weiteren sind wir über die Rolle des WWF beunruhigt, der RSPO unterstützt und das Siegel benutzt, um die wachsende Nachfrage an Palmöl zu fördern. Der WWF veranlasste die Gründung des RSPO, betreibt weltweite Lobbyarbeit dafür und verbindet dies mit der Unterstützung der Agrospritindustrie einschließlich aus Palmöl. Die Beteiligung des WWF wird von den Agrospritfirmen benutzt, um den Bau von mehr Raffinerien und Palmölkraftwerken in Europa zu rechtfertigen. Das vom WWF unterstützte Versprechen von „nachhaltigem Palmöl“ war einer der wesentlichen Faktoren hinter der Entscheidung der EU, das Ziel von 10% Agrosprit bis 2020 weiter zu verfolgen RSPO wird dazu benutzt, um Palmöl für EU-Agrosprit-Subventionen und andere Hilfen zu qualifizieren. Dies fördert die rücksichtslose Ölpalmausbreitung in immer mehr Ländern wie zum Beispiel Mexico, Guatemala, Kamerun, DR Kongo, Republik Kongo, Uganda und Tansania an. Mit 1,6 Millionen Tonnen pro Jahr ist Unilever der größte Palmöl-Konsument der Welt, und die Firma benutzt RSPO–Zertifizierungen als Aushängeschild, um sich selbst als eine „verantwortliche Firma“ darzustellen. Die realen Auswirkungen von Palmöl werden dabei ignoriert. Wilmar International hat RSPO -Zertifizierungen in Indonesien beantragt, obwohl Beweise für die Beteiligung an illegalen Landnahmen, das Legen von Bränden und die Zerstörung von Regenwald und Torfmooren dazu geführt haben, dass die Weltbank ihre Finanzierung von Palmöl unterbrochen hat. Diese schwer erkämpfte Aufhebung ist nun in Gefahr verloren zu gehen aufgrund der falschen Versprechungen von RSPO. Der kolumbianischen Palmölfirma Daabon, ein RSPO-Mitglied, ist es gelungen, in den europäischen Medien als eine „verantwortliche“ Firma dargestellt zu werden, obwohl sie illegal Kleinbauern von ihrem eigenen Land vertreibt, rodet und das Karibische Meer mit Palmölhavarien verseucht. In Südostasien wurden IOI-Plantagen zertifiziert, obwohl die Firma für die illegale Zerstörung von Regenwäldern, Torfmooren sowie der Lebensgrundlagen der lokalen Bevölkerung in Kalimantan verantwortlich ist. Ihr Kunde Neste Oil hat auf dieser Basis eine einstweilige RSPO -Zertifizierung erhalten und benutzt diese, um Agrosprit für den Flugzeugverkehr zu fördern und gleichzeitig die weltweit größte Palmölraffinerie für Agrosprit zu bauen. ... NGOs sollten auf keinen Fall RSPO Legitimität geben und der WWF sollte aufhören, die RSPO-Unterstützung für Agrosprit zu fördern. siehe: fdn.x21.org.uk Reto Sonderegger: Vorsicht Greenwash! ''' '''Schweizer Bauernaktivist greift WWF und FSC wegen Palmoel- und Soja-Zertifikaten an ... kaum jemanden ist bewusst, dass der WWF Runde Tische mit denjenigen organisiert, die neben dem Massenkonsum im Norden die Hauptverantwortung für das gigantische Zerstörungswerk tragen. Roundtable on sustainable palm oil (RSPO) Ausgehend von einem kleinen Treffen im September 2002 in London zwischen Palmölproduzenten, Händlern und Verteilern entstand diese Initiative, die sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, nachhaltiges Palmöl erst zu definieren und dann den globalen Markt damit zu versorgen. Hauptproduktionsgebiete von Palmöl sind Indonesien und Malaysia, aber zunehmend auch Kolumbien, Ecuador und afrikanische Staaten wie etwa Ghana. Palmöl ist ein fast überall einsetzbarer Rohstoff und deshalb einer der beliebtesten Agrarrohstoffe (Commodity). Von Waschmitteln und Seifen über Margarine und Kosmetika: überall ist Palmöl drin. Es erstaunt deshalb auch nicht, dass der Präsident des Roundtable on Sustainable Palmoil, Jan-Kees Vis, für Unilever arbeitet. Unilever ist ein britisch-niederländischer Konzern mit Schwerpunkten in der Nahrungsmittelindustrie, der Produktion von Parfums/Kosmetika und Textilpflegeprodukten. In letzter Zeit ist die Nachfrage nach Palmöl vor allem wegen des Biotreibstoffbooms in der EU ausserordentlich stark gestiegen. Die Nachfrage nach einem sogenannt grünen Antriebsstoff für unseren Mobilitätswahn lässt die restlichen Regenwälder Südostasiens immer schneller in Rauch aufgehen. Einmal abgebrannt, werden auf dem freigewordenen Land Palmölplantagen errichtet. Da es sich um Bäume handelt, die Photosynthese betreiben und so Kohlendioxid speichern, gelten sie als klimaneutral und werden im Rahmen des Kyotoprotokolls als Kohlenstoffsenken geadelt. Dass ein Regenwald viel mehr CO2 speichert als eine Plantage, wird dabei ebensowenig in Betracht gezogen wie der gigantische CO2-Ausstoss bei den Brandrodungen. Allein der Ausstoss dieses Schadgases wegen dem Niederbrennen des südostasiatischen Urwaldes wird auf 15% der weltweit von Menschenhand verursachten Emissionen geschätzt. Laut der deutschen NGO Rettet den Regenwald verlor Indonesien bis 5 Millionen Hektar Wald durch Umwandlung in Palmölplantagen und in Malaysia sind seit 1985 solche Plantagen für 87% der Waldverluste verantwortlich. Biodiesel hat also nichts mit Bio (Leben) zu tun, sondern bedeutet Tod und Zerstörung. Mit Kahlschlagdiesel werden wir die Erde nicht retten. Der Runde Tisch ist von multinationalen Konzernen dominiert und entsprechend lasch sind auch die Kriterien für eine „nachhaltige“ Produktion ausgefallen. So ist das hochtoxische Totalherbizid Paraquat von Syngenta nach wie vor geeignet, um nachhaltiges Palmöl zu produzieren. Die Erklärung von Bern schrieb dazu in einem Kommuniqué im November 2005: „Es ist sehr verwunderlich, dass die Palmöl-Kriterien die Bedenken zu Paraquat bis heute nicht widerspiegeln. Keine anderen Kriterien sind im Bereich der Pestizide so schwach wie diejenigen zu Palmöl. Ein Grund dafür könnte die Verbindung des RSPO mit der Pestizid-Industrie sein. Der Schweizer Konzern Syngenta, der wichtigste Produzent von Paraquat, spendet das offizielle Abendessen während des RSPO-Treffens in Singapur. Es zeugt bekanntlich nicht von guten Manieren, die Hand zu beissen, die einen füttert, doch die Teilnehmer des Roundtable for Sustainable Palm Oil müssen sich entscheiden: Entweder sie dienen den Interessen der Pestizid-Industrie oder denjenigen der Palmöl-Arbeiterinnen und -Arbeiter, für die nur eine Paraquat-freie Produktion nachhaltig ist.“ Auch die Menschenrechtsverletzungen im Zusammenhang mit der Ausdehnung der Palmölplantagen sollten jedem und jeder klar machen, dass es unter diesen Umständen keine nachhaltige Produktion geben kann, weil sie gleichbedeutend sind mit Tropenwaldvernichtung, Landvertreibung von Kleinbauern und Indigenen, Mord, Folter und der Vergiftung der natürlichen Ressourcen. Im Regenwald Report 3/2006 wird deshalb Position gegen jegliche Nachhaltigkeitszertifizierung von Biodiesel aus Palmöl bezogen: „Statt Palmöl mit einem Zertifizierungssystem ein grünes Mäntelchen umzuhängen, ist ein EU-weites Gesetz erforderlich, dass die industrielle Energiegewinnung aus tropischen Pflanzen verbietet.“ siehe: '' regenwald.org '''RSPO: Kein Persilschein für Palmöl - "Nachhaltigkeitssiegel" für Palmöl in der Kritik Palmöl ist bei Verbrauchern in Verruf geraten: Riesige Flächen Regenwald werden gerodet, weil der Bedarf an Palmöl und damit auch die Palmölproduktion ständig wächst – für Lebensmittel, Kosmetika, Treibstoff und Putzmittel. Die Industrie reagiert nun mit einer Initiative, die nachhaltig produziertes Palmöl mit dem Ökosiegel „RSPO“ für Verbraucher wieder attraktiv machen soll. Derzeit wirbt die Initiative um Partner im Handel. Die Artenschutzorganisation Pro Wildlife hält das RSPO-Siegel für Augenwischerei: „Wir stehen diesem Siegel äußerst kritisch gegenüber“, sagt Birgit Trinks, Waldexpertin von Pro Wildlife „In unseren Augen erfüllen die Zertifizierungsstandards nicht einmal die Mindest-Erwartungen, die an ein „Ökosiegel“ zu stellen sind – nämlich sicherzustellen, dass keine Primärwälder vernichtet werden und dass Monokulturen sowie der Einsatz von Pestiziden verhindert werden." '''''Angeblich nachhaltiges Palmöl wächst auf gerodetem Regenwald Ein Großteil der Palmölplantagen wächst auf Flächen, für die ökologisch wertvoller Regenwald gerodet wurde. Auch für die meisten RSPO-zertifizierten Plantagen mussten Primärwälder weichen. Eine Klausel in dem Prinzipien- und Kriterien-Katalog des RSPO macht genau dies trotz seines Anspruches auf Nachhaltigkeit möglich: Denn jegliche Entwaldung vor November 2005 wird bei der Vergabe von RSPO-Zertifikaten nicht berücksichtigt. Dort wo vor weniger als sechs Jahren noch unberührter Regenwald stand, kann somit heute eine RSPO-zertifizierte Plantage stehen. „Ein Siegel, das auf derartig schwachen Nachhaltigkeitskriterien basiert, ist lediglich irreführend und regt den Verdacht des aktiven Greenwashing. Eine tatsächliche Aussagekraft und Sicherheit für den kritischen Verbraucher birgt es nicht“, sagt Trinks. Monokulturen sind nicht nachhaltig In den Vorgaben des RSPO werden Monokulturen propagiert – doch Monokulturen können nicht nachhaltig sein: Bodenerosion sowie eine hohe Belastung durch Düngemittel und Pestizide sind nach nur wenigen Jahren Plantagenanbau die Folge. Ein Zahlenbeispiel: Eine einzige Ölpalme braucht im Jahr über 5.000 Liter Wasser, 8 kg Kunstdünger und 5 kg Pflanzenschutzmittel. Der Einsatz von stark giftigen Pestiziden wie Paraquat ist laut den Prinzipien und Kriterien der RSPO erlaubt, obwohl die Weltgesundheitsorganisation WHO ausdrücklich vor dem Einsatz dieser Mittel warnt. Ein Teelöffel davon reicht aus um einen Menschen zu töten. „Der Einsatz solcher Pestizide hat fatale Folgen für das fragile Ökosystem der tropischen Regenwälder, die vorzugsweise Anbaugebiete der Ölplantagenindustrie sind, sowie der dort lebenden Menschen. Mit Nachhaltigkeit hat das offensichtlich nichts zu tun!“ kritisiert Birgit Trinks, Pro Wildlife. Artenschutz: Fehlanzeige Aspekte des Artenschutzes finden in den Prinzipien und Kriterien für nachhaltiges Palmöl der RSPO nur am Rande Beachtung – in äußerst allgemein gehaltener und schwacher Formulierung: Flächen hoher biologischer Diversität (High conservation value habitats) sind nicht von der Bewirtschaftung ausgeschlossen, ihr Sonderstatus sollte lediglich im Anbau berücksichtigt werden. “Eine solche Praxis kann gerade Gebieten wie den tropischen Regenwäldern, die zu den artenreichsten Gebieten unserer Erde zählen, nicht gerecht werden“, lautet das Fazit der Artenschützerin Trinks. siehe: PM www.prowildlife.de RegenwaldReport 04/2008: Zertifizierte Regenwaldrodung: Betrug mit Industriesiegel RSPO für Palmöl - Umwelt- und Sozialorganisationen rund um den Globus prangern die fehlende Nachhaltigkeit der Palmölplantagen im Regenwald an und lehnen das RSPO-Siegel als Etikettenschwindel ab. siehe Artikel via www.regenwald.org auch unter Wiki-Seite: WWF - Etikettenschwindel mit dem Palmöllabel RSPO